thrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fujiwara no Mokou (Gensokyo Reloaded)
Pros Cons Match Ups Movelist 'Normals' | |25 |0|0.96|40|20 |Properties= | | }} | |50 |8 |0.9|80|40 |Notes=Inflicts 9 self-damage on the first active frame. | | }} | |85 |13 |0.8|120|60 |Notes=Inflicts 12 self-damage on the first active frame. | | }} + | |30 |0|0.9|40|20 |Properties= | | }} + | |50 |8 |0.85|80|40 |Notes=Inflicts 9 self-damage on the first active frame. | | }} + | |90 |14 |0.75|120|60 |Properties= |Notes=Trips opponent. Inflicts 12 self-damage on the first active frame. | | }} | |35 |0|0.93|40|20 |Requirements= | | }} | |65 |10 |0.85|80|40 |Requirements= |Notes=Inflicts 9 self-damage on the first active frame. | | }} | |95 |14 |0.8|120|60 |Requirements= |Properties= |Notes=Inflicts 12 self-damage on the first active frame. | | }} 'Command Normals' + | |80 |12 / |0.8|80|40 |Notes=Inflicts 16 self-damage on the first active frame. | | }} + | |40+60 |6+9 |0.9|60x2|30x2 |Properties= |Notes=Inflicts 9 self-damage on the first and second active frames. | | }} + | |100 |15 |0.8|120|60 |Requirements= |Notes=Inflicts 12 self-damage on the first active frame. | | }} 'Throws' + / | |100 |N/A|0.5|80|40 |Properties= | | }} + + / | |100 |N/A|0.5|80|40 |Properties= | | }} 'Specials' | | version: 50x3 / version: 55x3 / version: 60x3 / | version: 10x3 / version: 12x3 / version: 14x3 / |0.85x3| |20x3 |Properties= |Notes= during attack for up to 2 additional attacks. Deals 12 self-damage on the first active frame of each hit.}} | |50 |10 |0.85| |40 |Properties= |Notes=Projectile trajectory varies with button pressed.}} | | version: 25~49x4 / version: 30~59x4 / version: 35~69x4 / |6~11x4 |0.95x3| |10x4 |Properties= version: version: |Notes=Restores all Life lost through self-damage. Damage increases based on how much self-damage has been sustained.}} | |90 |20 |0.8| |30 |Properties= |Notes=Inflicts 16 self-damage on the first active frame.}} / ]|N/A |N/A|N/A|N/A|N/A|N/A |Notes=Gradually increases Power while the button(s) are held. Inflicts 7 self-damage every 2 ticks. Life must be more than 1. Power must be less than 3000.}} 'Spellcards' | Ground version: | / + / Ground version: / | + Ground version: / | + Ground version: | |20x8 |Properties= |Notes=Inflicts 1 self-damage on the first active frame of the divekick. Inflicts 104 self-damage on the first active frame of the eruption. Ground version: inflicts 8 self-damage during the superpause. }} | |30x10 |5x10|0.95x10| |30x10 |Properties= |Notes=Inflicts 96 self-damage one frame before the first active frame of the projectile.}} / | |397~577 |10 |0.510066| |600 |Requirements=''Regretful Life "Immortality's Reckless Sacrifice"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= |Notes=Reduces Life to 1 if the attack successfully connects. Damage increases based on how much prior self-damage has been sustained. Restores all Life lost through prior self-damage and this attack's Life reduction.}} / | |450 |90 |0.25| |600 |Requirements=''"Raging Eternal Volcanic Flame"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= |Notes=Inflicts 7 self-damage on every active frame of the eruption.}} |N/A |Notes=Can only be used once per match. Automatically resurrects Mokou with 100% of her Life. Inflicts 3 self-damage every 2 ticks. Most attacks gain an increase to their damage output. Spellcard lasts until the end of the round.}} Category:Characters (Gensokyo Reloaded) Category:Fujiwara no Mokou Category:Characters with a Life value of 900 Category:Characters with Type 1 comboing